


Colossal and Armored Hearts

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Colossal and Armored Hearts

At age 12 things were good, sure I was an orphan but I had 3 of the greatest friends, Rei-Rei, Bertl,, and Marcel. We made a great team, always causing mischief according to the locals. But in the last few weeks I have noticed the villages getting sick, and the boys started to become distant. It worried me as I was looking for them in the woods until I spotted only two, Marcel was missing so I ran to them.

"Rei-Rei...Bertl, where's Marcel?"

They both look sad and Rei-Rei turns away, "He's gone [FN], he's dead, and Me and Bertl must avenge him, for what the people have done."

My eyes water as I begin to cry and Bertl hugs me and pats my back.

"Bertl, I want to help too."

He looks at me in shock but then Rei-Rei pulls him away.

"No [F/N], you can't help us, you should leave while you can get to a better place, maybe Trost, I hears that's a good spot."

I'm now in tears, "But Rei-Rei...Bertl, I can't leave you behind."

"[F/N]! Can't you see, we don't want you around us anymore!"

I stood in shock, you three are my everything,, I-I'm nothing without them. My tears fall as my hair is now covering my face.

"O-Okay, sorry for everything, Maybe in another life could you have called me your friend."

I turn my heel and walk away, I run to the village to find it in ruins. Titans everywhere, I run until I find a Garrison solider, he kindly helps me and I get to the Shiganshida District. I'm trying to get to Trost until I hear a loud strike, I run to see and it's a big hand over the wall. Then I see the Titan's face, it's so Colossal. Everyone begins screaming and running. I get to the escape boats to get to Trost, but then I see another abnormal. It's big and it looked armored. I saw it when it ran through a wall and blew fire out of it's mouth.

5 Years Later  
I've decided to finally join the scouts, life has been hard but I've managed to stay alive and I only have myself to thank. Once I reach the camp and settle in the lineup and I scope out some of the recruits and I spot two familiar faces. Bertholdt, he's gotten a lot taller, and Reiner, he's huge. I sadden as I remembered the words he spoke before we parted. After the line up I see them with a girl, she's a blonde, looks emotionless, I guess that's what they wanted, a stronger girl, I guess it can't be helped. Bertholdt suddenly catches my gaze and his eyes widen as he takes a few steps towards me but I hold my hand up signaling for him to stop. I close my eyes and smile shaking my head. I open them and he is still by Reiner who was talking with the girl. I look at her then back at Bertholdt, his features sadden. He noticed that I looked at the girl and his eyes widen as I just shrug my shoulders and walk away like they wanted me to. They never wanted me around, and now they have someone that they can call a friend. I reach the mess hall hoping that maybe some food will calm me down, maybe, maybe one day I will forget.

Bertholdt POV  
Me, Reiner, and Annie arrived at the mess hall, I thought to myself, '[F/N], why are you here, you were supposed to live a happy life, why did you choose this one, you're even more beautiful from the time that we parted, your pained expression still haunts me, I never wanted to see you cry, and even now, the moment you saw me, that look of betrayal, you thinking that I wasn't your friend, the way you looked at Annie then back to me, Annie isn't your replacement [F/N].' We sat down and started eating when Reiner spoke up.

"Hey Bertl, check her out, she's cute-wait is that-[F/-!"

I grip his shoulder as he tries to get up, "Reiner, no, now is not the time."

I grip tighter and he looks just as pained as me, 

"Bertl, I-I have." 

"No Reiner, not here, let's go outside."

We quickly disperse outside to where no one could see us while Reiner began kicking and punching the wood siding.

"Bertl, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I just found out a little while ago myself."

"But, why is she here, not living a happy life?"

"Reiner..."

"I said those things to her, I've always wanted to tell her the truth, that I, we wanted her to be happy and that we are Titan shifters. I didn't mean that I didn't want her around us, I mean I did but only to protect her."

I grab Reiner and he's struggling with his emotions.

"Reiner...The way she looked at me and you, it was the same as before, betrayal, she thinks that we replaced her with Annie. I never wanted to see that hurt expression on her face again."

Reiner looks up at me, "So she thinks that since we, well I said that we didn't want her around, that we just wanted to leave her behind and find another friend... she must hate me."

"No Reiner, I never stopped you or her that day, I'm just at fault, but I don't think that she hates us, I think that she is scarred deeply, we were all that she had and we left her behind, what if you were the odd man out, left unknowing, left in the dark without an explanation-."

"Just stop it Bertl! I-I can't...it hurts, don't say anymore."

"And what you're feeling isn't real, the pain she felt was real, do you understand now Reiner, we are monsters."

Reiner dusts himself off and looks to the distance, "You think I don't know that, but [F/N], I don't want her to hurt anymore, I just want her to live a happy life."

Reiner turns back to me with s few tears falling down his cheeks and my eyes widen as he finishes.

"Is that too much to ask Bertl?"

My eyes gloss over and I hug Reiner, "No Reiner, I feel the same, we'll make this right somehow, she deserves an explanation,and if you want to tell her the truth...about everything...I have no objections."

Reiner looks at me in shock, "Do you think she would,"

"I don't know but we can't leave her in the dark forever."

We collect ourselves and decided that it would be best to ease her to trust us again, just one day at a time, so we decide to take a shower and retire for the night.

[Name] POV

It was a combat training day and I was paired with Annie, I got my ass handed to me pretty quick. She walked away but then Bertholdt ran up to me offering a hand. I smack it away and get up by myself earning a frown from the tall man. I dust off and smile,

"What an upgrade."

Bertholdt looks at me confused and I continue looking in the distance, "I mean Annie, she is strong and very pretty, I can see why you guys ditched me."

"[F/N] that's not-"

"It's okay Bertholdt, save it...I'm just sorry that I wasn't good enough to be your friend."

I leave with no word from him and I head to the mess hall and sit at a empty table, but a few minutes later two figures sit at the table with me but I don't look up.

"Umm, you're [F/N] right?"

I look up and it's a boy with copper hair and a boy with freckles, "Yeah."

They smile and sit down so I continue to my meal, "[F/N]?"

I look up and its the freckled boy, "Are you alright, you seem upset am I right?"

My eyes widen slightly, "No, I mean I'm fine."

"I'm Marco, Marco Bodt. I guess we didn't introduce ourselves yet."

The copper haired boy says, "Oh yeah, my name is Jean Kirschtein."

I smile, "Nice to meet you both. I'm [Full Name]."

They smile but hen in the corner of my eye I see Bertl and Reiner, I frown when they come to sit so I get up shocking all of them and then Jean speaks.

"Where are you going, you've barely touched your food."

Marco insists, "Yeah, you need to stay healthy or you will weaken."

I smile, "It's fine I'll give my share to the girl who likes to eat, see ya later."

Reiner reaches touch my shoulder but I flinch away, making him pull back and sadden in shock, I smile again and speak so only Reiner can hear, 

"I don't want to be in the way anymore."

I walk away and give the girl my food making her praise me but then Reiner grabs my arms, 

"[F/N] I'm sorry!"

His eyes widen when he sees my tears and I speak in a low sobbing voice, "Please, let me go Reiner. Don't hurt me again, you've done enough."

He lets me go and I fall to my knees covering my face, Marco and Jean run to my side and Marco rubs my back and Jean yells at Reiner.

"What the hell is wrong with you, weren't you trying to hustle Krista?"

"No, I just said she was cute. It's none of your business anyway."

Jean stands really close to Reiner, "When I see a girl hurt, it becomes my business, any man who lays a hand on a woman is scum. You are a pathetic man."

I get up and touch Jean's shoulder making him turn around, "It's okay Jean, no need to get angry, it's not worth it."

"But he made you cry."

"It's not worth it."

"What do you mean, 'it's not worth it', you are someone worth defending, you seem sad a lot which I assume is because of him right, so Reiner what did you do to [F/N]?"

"I said it's none of your business, [F/N] I'm sorry."

Reiner reaches for me but Jean slaps his hand away, "Don't talk to her...You're talking to me now Reiner."

I look at Reiner and he looks sad, "When we were kids, I told her that we didn't want her around anymore, then me and Bertl left her."

Jean gives a death glare at Bertholdt but then in a flash I see Marco lunge at Reiner, slugging him in the jaw. Everyone was in shock, even Jean.

"How dare you do that to her you piece of shit."

"I said I was sorry you freckled bastard."

"Do you think sorry is enough for her to forgive you."

"Of course I don't think that, I know she hates me now, and I can't blame her."

My eyes widen, I never hated him, I thought they hated me.

"Please guys, I'm not worth this trouble."

I run out but as I exit I run into a brutish figure. I fall back a little and look to see it's the Commander.

I salute, "S-Sorry Commander sir."

The boys exit all in a rush but see the Commander and stiffen. "Now what seems to be the trouble."

I rub my eyes, "It's fine, I just want to go to my room."

He reaches out his hand, "Let me escort you back then."

I look up at his striking features and nod, taking his hand leaving the four in shock. After a while he lets go of my hand and he starts walking away from the barracks.

"C-Commander, my room is this way."

"You are to stay in my barracks tonight, you can't be too careful around boys, I won't allow that to happen to one of my recruits."

"I don't think it's necessary."

"You can't be too careful, just for the night to be safe."

"O-Okay."

We reach his office/room and he makes a bed which I assumed was for me but he insists I use his bed so I have no say. He is doing paperwork and looks tired.

"Are you alright sir, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine, just a little more and I'll be finished with paperwork."

I smile, "I have a feeling that you say that a lot."

He smiles at his paperwork, "I guess you're right."

I am startled by someone opening the Commanders door harshly, "Oi, Erwin! You done yet?"

He looks at me and his eyes change a little making me jump up saluting him, he sends an evil smirk at me then at the Commander.

"A little young there Erwin, you aren't doing anything illegal are you."

I blush and Erwin chuckles, "Now Levi, you're scaring the poor thing, sorry cadet [L/N], Levi can look rude but he's harmless if you're on his good side. Levi, She's here because a few cadets were a threat to her, so I felt that she needed to stay away from the cadet barracks tonight."

"Tch, shitty brats can't keep it in their pants, disgusting. Good call...I would have done the same, except I would kick their asses first, so darling what did they do to ya?"

"B-Bertholdt and Reiner were my friends before the walls fell, we lived in the same village, but they left me. They said that they didn't want me around anymore, Jean and Marco just found out and lashed at them. I really don't think they would come for me at night."

Levi huffs, "Well still, can't be too careful."

"The Commander said the same."

Erwin hands him the finished paperwork and Levi gets real close to me, "Just don't take Erwin's kindness to your advantage brat."

I blush but defend, "I-I would never do that sir."

He just smirks and leaves, "Don't worry, he just likes to give new recruits a hard time."

I smile and head into his room to retire and he heads passed the room to shower. I am about to fall asleep when he exits with just a towel making me blush like crazy. He looks over and sees my face.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to."

I cover my face and he chuckles, "Forgive me, I thought you were asleep."

I inhale and I smell a familiar scent, "Old Spice?"

He looks over again while picking out clothes, "Yeah, how can you tell?"

"The priest at the orphanage, where I lived, he wore that too. It brought back memories."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I don't know if he's alive, the whole village was in ruins and Titans were everywhere."

He leaves to get dressed but returns quickly sitting down, "So you lived in where people called the homeland, how did you escape?"

"I don't know, I just ran, then the wall fell by the colossal titan and armored titan, then I went to Trost and lived on the streets until I was old enough to join."

He looks sad, "Poor thing, you've seen so much already, get some rest and you can have a day off."

I shake my hands, "You don't need to."

"You do, now rest child."

I nod and lay down as he leaves and closes the door. I probably didn't stay awake for 2 minutes, I guess I was more tired than what I thought.

[F/N] POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, I shot out of bed but realization hit and I remembered that I stayed at Erwin's. I situate my uniform and exit to find Erwin sitting at his desk and working on something. His brows furrowed and very concentrated; He must have heard me close the door because he looked up slightly but then went back to his paperwork.

He motions me to sit, "I had them send up some breakfast for you, it should still be warm."

I smile, "You didn't have to trouble yourself."

He smirks and I start to eat. After a while I am about finished and he stops and looks at me.

"Cadet [L/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"You say you lived in the Homeland, anything strange happen there, disappearances or people change their personality?"

I think about it and a lot of strange things happened there, "No, not really, then again Me, Reiner, and Bertholdt lived in an orphanage so I really didn't pay attention to such things."

"I see, so cadets Fubar and Braun lived there as well?"

"Yeah, we were really close."

"So let me ask another question, do you trust them?"

I sadden, "With my life sir, it's them who don't trust me; I just wish I knew why."

He cocks a brow, "Interesting, please lock up before you leave, I have some errands to run, enjoy your day off."

I don't really want to run into them today, I don't want to upset them any further. He gets up to leave but I stop him,

"C-Commander, do you need any help running errands, I would like to assist."

He sighs, "That's not really what you call a day off, but if you insist I would enjoy the company."

"Th-Thank you sir."

We both head out and reach where I assume is the Corporal's room. Erwin knocks a few times but no answer, he sighs and enters. I couldn't help but notice a faint blush on his cheeks before he closes the door.

"Wait out here."

I nod and 10 minutes pass and they both emerge, the Corporal looking cranky, "Erwin, what's this brat doing here."

"She's my assistant today; on her day off she decides to hang out with me. I guess I'm pretty popular too Levi."

Erwin chuckles and Levi let out a tch, "Let's get going old man."

Erwin pouts, "I'm not that old Levi."

I chuckle to myself at their closeness and we continue to wherever they were going. I pass Jean and Marco cleaning the stables and they notice me and wave, with me eagerly waving back.

Levi interrupts, "Cadet [L/N] didn't they hurt you last night?"

"Eh, no sir, they were defending me, but no one really hurt me."

He huffs, "I see, I guess you can tell those two that their punishment has been lifted."

Suddenly a teal eyed boy starts arguing at Jean saying things like Horse Face, Marco is trying to make peace but to not much success.

"Corporal sir, who is that?"

"Cadet Eren Jaeger, he's sure to graduate in the top ten, along with Jean and Marco, but the brats seem to be playing when they should be cleaning."

"I also have another question, why does Eren call Jean Horse Face? He's actually quite charming along with his friend Marco."

He shrugs, "Who knows."

I smile and yell at the teal eyed boy and get his attention, he looks and stiffens since he sees the Commander and Corporal, and knows that he was caught fooling around instead of cleaning.

I grin like mad and continue, "Yo Eren, Everyone calls Jean a horse because everyone wants to 'ride that' majestic stallion."

Eren's eyes widen and he flushes slightly while Jean is a tomato along with Marco.

I look at Erwin and he smiles again, "Go and have a real day off, no need to follow us old men around."

He waves shooing me off and I run to the two, "They gave me the day off, how are you two?"

Jean rubs the back of his neck, "F-Fine, thanks for saving me back there, you didn't have to say such things though."

Marco chuckles and pats his back, "I guess now you have a comeback when Eren messes with you."

Jean perks up, "Yeah, thanks [F/N] that was a good one."

We joke around, "Also, you two aren't punished anymore, and the Corporal wanted me to tell you that."

They both sigh, "Thank the Gods, stable duty for a week would have been hell, but it was better than what Reiner and Bertholdt got."

I stiffen in shock, "What did they get?"

"There asses kicked by the Corporal and then some, poor bastards. But they deserved it, for hurting you like that. They got off easy if you asked me."

I fall to my knees shocking the both of them; with my hands I cover my face, "[F-F/N]?"

"[F/N] are you alright?"

I start to sob, it's my fault, I didn't want them hurt. Hurt me not them, I deserve that much. 

"re they?"

"Huh?"

"Where are they?"

"I-I believe that they are in the mess hall, but I don't think it's a good idea."

I leave the two and rush to the mess hall. I am about to enter and I hear them talking so I wait by the entrance and listen.

"Bertl?"

"What?" His tone was a little harsh.

"I told her I was sorry."

"But you didn't have to cause a scene and grab her, and making people angry at us, I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit Bertl, you are to blame too."

"I Know That."

"Then quit playing innocent."

I hear a crash of pans making me jump slightly, "You need to realize that what we did is unforgivable Reiner, sorry won't do anything, and I just want to see her smile again."

"Bertl, you know I feel the same and I'm sorry for dragging you into this, and having your ass kicked by the Corporal as well, for a second I thought you were going to bite your lip."

"You know I wouldn't, not when we are so close to [F/N]."

I am confused slightly, why would biting yourself have anything to do with me. Bertholdt continues, 

"I wonder how we are going to tell her, about us."

"I don't know if we can Bertl, the way things are going, she'll never trust us. I mean even if she did I wouldn't know what to say. I mean come on do we walk up to her and say 'Yo [F/N] I'm the Armored Titan and Bertl is the Colossal Titan.' I mean really."

My eyes widen as I hear Bertl tell him not to be so loud. So...they are the reason that all those people died. Why...Why, and how are they Titans, I don't understand. I sob a little as I enter the mess hall, they look at me and their features look of pain and fear.

Reiner took a few steps forward, "N-No [F/N], wh-why are you here."

"Please [F/N], it's not."

"Why?"

They start to grieve, "[F/N]."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me alone, was that the reason? Did you think I wouldn't understand? Bertl...Rei..."

I fall to my knees and then I heard a shuffling to feel two pair of arms wrap around me, I hear Reiner.

"It was too dangerous for you, we wanted to protect you."

I look at Reiner then Bertl, their faces were bruised, "I'm sorry; you got hurt because of me."

Bertholdt cups my cheek and leans down and connects his lips with mine, pushing his tongue in instantly. Reiner latches his mouth on my neck and grips my hip.

"These wounds are nothing compared to the pain we caused you [F/N]."

"We wanted to protect you, we both love you...so much [F/N]. We know that we don't deserve your love in return."

I gasp and catch my breath, "I thought you hated me, you left without explaining, so Marcel, what really happened."

Bertl answers, "We were trying to test our abilities, Marcel was one of us too, but an abnormal snuck up on us and killed him before we could react. We actually fought over your attention when he was still with us."

Reiner chuckles and kisses me with fire and tongues the inside of my mouth then parts with a string of saliva falling between us making me blush.

"Yeah, I think our bodies matured quicker because of you."

I blush again then Bertl continues, "[F/N], please forgive us. I-we love you so much, believe us."

They both look at me and we get up and they wait for my answer, "I-I never blamed you for anything, I thought it was my fault."

Bertl takes my hand, "None of this was your fault, please never think that."

"But...I do forgive you...If you both promise not to leave me again."

They both hug me tightly I hear Reiner, "Never, I'll never leave you."

Bertl speaks, "Yeah, I promise I will never leave you [F/N], even if you ask me too."

I return the hug then we part. "And Annie, is she?"

"Yeah, she is one of us too but she wasn't your 'replacement' [F/N], there is no way you could be replaced."

I smile, "Let us try to move on from this, let us go back to when we were inseparable."

They nod and I help clean up the mess that Bertl made and help them finish before cadets started coming to the mess hall for lunch. We eat before people arrive and exit and since everyone was at lunch we could talk more alone. We reach an open field and lay down to look at the clouds, I laid my head on Reiner's chest while he played with strands of my hair and Bertl laid his head on my stomach and I placed my palm on Bertl's cheek and he kisses it lovingly. I smile sadly as I start thinking about Marcel, wishing he was here. But I can't help but feel as if he has never left my side, like he has watched over me all this time. Making sure I was alright, wanting me to see them again. 

Reiner touches my forehead, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

Bertl sits up and gets closer, "About what?"

"Marcel, I think he's been looking after me, making sure I did well, and to make my way back to you guys."

They both smile sadly, "I'm sure he's still watching over you, watching over us."

Bertholdt POV  
Next Morning

I awoke with a silent gasp and grasp my erection tightly, having a dream about [F/N] and now I'm about to burst. I jump up and run to the showers, no one should be up yet so I can just take care of it there. Once I reach the showers unseen, I quickly undress and turn on the shower. Once it's warm I rinse my hair and wash my body to then start slowly stroking my already twitching erection. I pant and let out little grunts, not wanting to make a lot of noise, I pump faster thinking of my dream, [F/N] under me, begging for me to pound her against the wall, wanting me to make her scream so everyone could hear that she belonged to me, that I was the best fuck that she would ever have. I hiss in pleasure as I imagine granting her every desire by thrusting with everything that I had. I'm so close.

"Oi, Bertl you in here, it's Reiner."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I thought I heard you, are you alright your voice is different."

"I-I'm fine-wait Reiner don't come-"

He opens the curtain and stares for a second before realization hit him, and me since he was naked as well when he opened the curtain.

"Someone's an early riser 'if you know what I mean,' Bahahahaha!"

I blush,, "Sh-Shut up Reiner, get out and let me finish."

Reiner enters the stall even more and caresses my cheek, "Are you sure you don't need a hand?"

"What are you-ngha!"

Reiner suddenly grasps my erection and starts pumping and kisses me, sliding his tongue in my mouth to suppress my moans, once he breaks the kiss I struggle a little.

"R-Reiner, not here, not in a public washroom."

He licks down my neck to my chest and grazes his teeth on my nipple.

"Bertl, I-I just want you to know when [F/N] wants us in an intimate way, I want you to take her virginity."

I blush, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were the one who liked her first, and of course I'm crazy about her, but I feel it's the right thing."

"Reiner."

I cup his cheek and kiss him passionately then hug him, he chuckles, 

"Plus, I already took your virginity."

I pull off with a huff and puffy red cheeks, "Well I took yours too dimwit."

He puffs out his cheeks too, then he panicked, "Ah crap!"

Suddenly the girls came in the shower room, damn the people who thought it was a good idea to share a shower room. Reiner rushed in my stall and luckily it was the larger one or else I would have been squished. I look over and Reiner is peeping so I smack him.

He whispers, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, what about [F/N]?"

"Who do you think I'm looking at....thank the gods for open stalls, c'mon and look, she's starting to undress."

I gulp but lean to get a quick peek, once I look she is in a simple nightgown that fit loosely around her figure but was slightly filled at the breast line. I stare in awe until one of the girls talk.

"[F/N], are you going to use the stall showers again, you know we don't bite, come and join us for a change."

[F/N] sadly replies, "I-I can't, I have scars that are embarrassing, and they're pretty gross so."

"Oh, well you shouldn't feel as if we would judge you, I suppose I understand but remember that you are welcome to shower with us."

She nods and goes in a separate shower stall next to us and after a while the girls leave while [F/N] is still in a stall. 

"Reiner..Bertholdt, I know you're both in here, I saw your clothes. So why are you in here?"

I gasp, "[F/N] I-I, well you see I."

Reiner interrupts, "Bertholdt got a hard on from having a dirty dream so he went in here to take care of it, so I followed to tease him but then you girls came in, the peeping was just a bonus but then you closed the show by not stripping."

I blush, "R-Reiner!"

[F/N] chuckles, "Sorry about that."

I continue, "[F/N], you said that you had scars, can we see them?"

"M-Maybe some other time, I'm not totally comfortable yet."

"I-I completely understand, if it's something difficult for you, just...when you're ready, we'll be here for you."

"O-Okay, I'll get dressed in here, but since your clothes are out there, could you both get dressed."

"Yeah of course."

I hear her shut the shower off to then hear shuffling of a towel and now clothes as we exit to change and thanks to Reiner, he brought me a set of clothes since I forgot. After we are dressed we let her know and she exits with her straps barely on.

"Could you guys help me with this, normally the girls help but since they're not here."

Suddenly me and Reiner both shout out, "Of course!"

Making us chuckle we both help her and she blushes when we hit a couple ticklish spots making me harden slightly. control, must keep comtrol. After that we head to the mess hall.

[F/N] POV

We reach the mess hall in no time, but I still don't really know anyone but Bertl and Reiner lead me to a very lively table.

"Hey guys, you remember [F/N], make her feel welcome."

I wave nervously and they nod and continue to eat their food,, so we sit down but to my misfortune all the seats were now taken.

"[F/N] sit here."

Reiner points to his lap, I shake my hands, "No-No, it's fine, I'll sit over there."

I turn to sit at another table only to be pulled back onto someones lap. I blush and gasp as I turn to see that it was Bertholdt. He smiles nervously.

"Don't go, you can sit here."

I blush again, "But, I'm heavy, and you won't be able to eat properly."

He smiles, "Feed me then."

He sits me across his lap and I look at Reiner, who is blushing slightly and he touches my leg.

"Feed me too [F/N]."

Bertholdt interrupts, and hugs my chest, "Wait your turn."

I look up and see that Mikasa girl looking at us then at her friend Eren to then point a spoon near his mouth, and then he looks confused.

"What?"

"Eat it."

"Huuh? I'm not a child."

"Just eat it."

He gives in and opens his mouth and she feeds him with a faint blush, 

"There, are you happy Mikasa?"

He turns away blushing as well, making her smile and I smile as well. I take a spoonful of Bertl's food and he blushes, "You really don't have to."

I take the spoon to my lips and blow cool air at the hot soup, then bring it to his lips. He shyly opens his mouth and takes the spoon in his mouth. After a bit Bertholdt started acting strange, almost perverted, he began swirling his tongue around the spoon and making direct eye contact with me. I was a blushing mess. All of the recruits were already gone so he was enjoying himself. I started to feed him his bread when I suddenly felt a hardness brush my upper leg making me jump slightly, Bertl doing the same. 

He whispers, "S-Sorry, I couldn't."

I continue as if I didn't notice making him feel better and I look over and Reiner was finished but was waiting. I smile at him making him blush slightly. After Bertl was finished Reiner tried to get up but I leaned over and touched Reiner's inner thigh, making him blush again.

"Reinerrrr...I haven't eaten yet, could you feed me?"

His eyes light up, "Y-Yeah, but you have to sit on my lap."

I nod and hop on him with a smile. He takes the spoon and I open my mouth and hum as the taste of the soup hits my taste buds.

"It's so good Reiner."

He continues to feed me but his hand slips and some dribbles inside of my shirt. I unbutton just a little.

"Dang, I'll go clean this up."

Reiner replies, "No need."

He sticks his tongue in my cleavage and licks up my chest to my chin. Suddenly Bertl is pushing my hair to the side and I see some of the cream that we had with dessert and he rubs the cream on the side of my neck to start sucking there. I gasp and arch my body suddenly, making Reiner grasp my hips tightly.

"Sh-Shit, that did it. I'm hard now."

"S-Sorry."

Bertl thrusts his hips to connect with my side and I feel his hardness again, 

"He's not the only one [F/N]."

I stir at my nervousness, "C-Can we wait til later, I-I still."

Bertl says kindly, "It's okay [F/N], we just got a little excited, only when you're ready."

I think about it,, "U-Um, everyone is going out to see family this weekend before our first expedition, do you guys what to spend time together then?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds really good, so it's a date then, does that sound good Bertl?"

"Y-Yeah sounds perfect."

I see then both smile, but I still can't help but feel that if and when they see my scars, I don't them to be upset about what I had to endure in Trost. 

I awoke feeling tired so I head to the showers. The girls were in there so I go towards the stalls but then I remembered that they wanted me to start showering with them to blab I guess and get to know them better...I guess it couldn't hurt, and asked for my scars, I must endure the stares. The showers aren't really group showers but they are just open showers. I undress a little shakily at my locker with my back facing them, which they would get a few of most of my scars. A few seconds later I hear a gasp.

"[F-F/N]? Y-Your back."

I sigh, it was Sasha who gasped and Mikasa was the one approaching me and I turn and she looks at the scars on my stomach.

She continues, "Was this the reason why you didn't shower with us as a group, you could of said so, we would understand."

"I know, but that was a long time ago, I need to get over it, I'm not a child anymore."

She hits me on the head playfully but it still hurt, "Idiot, you're starting to sound like Eren."

I chuckle, "If that's the case, don't kiss me ahaha."

She blushes and I whisper, "He's a good boy, he would be lucky to have you."

She nods and we shower with a few more stares from the rest of the girls but I just smile and they look away apologetically. After I get dressed I am approached by Sasha.

"S-Sorry, for making you shower with us, we-we just wanted to get to know you more, I didn't know."

"It's okay, no one knew, and now you do, so that's a start."

I smile and she looks sad and shocked, "You mean Bertholdt and Reiner don't know?"

I shake my head, "I only knew them when we were kids, they have changed a lot yet they still are exactly the same. It doesn't make much sense but that's how it is."

"Do you like them?"

I blush a little, "S-Something like that I suppose."

"What about Annie do you think that she likes at least one of them?"

My eyes widen and at that moment Annie was right there. I felt a little ill, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side and have her go Titan on me. She looks at me with that same expression or lack of.

"Don't worry, I have no romantic interest in them."

Sasha cooed, "Do you like someone Annie?"

She huffs but blushes a little, "I don't know."

I but in, "Don't keep your feelings bottled up Annie, tell us."

"Only is Sasha tells her crush first."

Sasha blushes, "All-Alright, it's..my crush..is Connie."

Annie huffs, "I should of guessed, mine is I guess Armin."

Sasha and I both say in unison, "EHHH!?"

She walks away and we decide to leave it at that and head to the mess hall to be greeted by the normal chaos so I get my food and sit at an empty table(how was there an empty table was beyond me) and start my meal to be greeted by two figures sitting in front of me. I look up and it's Jean and Marco.

"How are you [F/N]?"

Jean says then Marco adds, "What are your plans for the break?"

I think about Reiner and Bertholdt and the plans we made and began to blush.

"I-I'm not sure, catch up with friends I guess."

Marco nods, "I'm going back home to visit my younger brother mainly. Jean is going to visit his mother."

Jean blushes, "Sh-Shut up."

I smile, "Now Jean, be thankful that you have a mom, I don't have any family to go back to, treasure her. She won't be on this earth forever."

He looks at me in shock and a little hurt, "Sorry [F/N], you are right."

I shake my head, "Don't be sorry, it's okay."

At that moment their gaze looks up and they scowl so I turn to see Reiner and Bertl and they smile and sit by me as they frown at the other two.

Reiner speaks up, "Before any unpleasantries, I would like to say I'm, or we're sorry for upsetting the both of you, I really mean it. I understand and accept why you were angry, can we make peace for now?"

Marco cocks an eyebrow but sighs in defeat, "What you did to [F/N] was unforgivable, but if [F/N] wants you two around then I really have no choice here do I?"

Marco looks up and smiles his 'angelic' smile so I can't help but smile back, then Jean tries to strike a conversation.

"So what are you guys planning on the break?"

Bertholdt blushes, "U-Um, go visit friends, or to catch up for lost time I guess."

Now Jean cocks an eyebrow to then look at me and smirks, making me turn away and blush. After we ate I was stopped by Jean.

"[F/N], are you dating Reiner AND Bertholdt?"

My eyes widen but I turn away an only nod. I hear him scoff and then he ruffled my hair.

"Just don't let them hurt you again [F/N], be careful and don't let them push you into anything that you're uncomfortable with. I'm assuming that this little 'catch up for lost time' deal is intimacy, am I correct?" 

I only nod again, "Jean, I really like them, and I will be careful."

He smiles, "And thanks again for that 'horse' comment, I still can't get over Eren's face, Marco's too, you helped me get a good comeback ahahaha."

I smile, "Jean.?"

"What?"

"Thank you, and Marco...for everything, without you two, I would still be hiding from everyone."

"Any time [F/N], just remember that we will always be your friend."

I smile before we part ways, now my mind if filled with what will me, Bertl, and Reiner plan this weekend. I have butterflies thinking about it, I wonder where we will go, suddenly I bump into a hard chest and almost fall back to be caught and my eyes widen to be greeted by piercing blue orbs.

"Er-Erwin-ur Commander sir, I'm so sorry."

He chuckles, "It's fine cadet, when we are alone or with Levi, you can address me as Erwin, are you alright dear?"

I blush, "Um sorry sir I was daydreaming."

He smiles, "I see, well just be careful on who or what you bump into."

"Y-Yes Commander sir."

I feel a little bad that I can talk to him and I know who is responsible for all this chaos, the identities of the Colossal, Armored, and Female Titan. I am taken back when Erwin is right by my face, almost touching noses.

"Are you sure you are fine, you seem flushed, are you ill?"

He takes his lips and sits them on my forehead to check my temperature, or at least I think that is what he is doing. I still can't help but blush.

"Well your temp is normal, have you been eating properly?"

"Yes sir, I guess you could say that I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? About the next expedition?"

"N-No."

"Then why are you nervous, I want to let my cadets know that I am here for them in any way, and I want to help them with their issues, I want to know more about all of you, to know your weaknesses and strengths, to make you all strong and benefit to our cause."

I smile a little, "So you and Levi are like....our mothers?"

He huffs and blushes a little, "I wouldn't call it that, but I suppose that is the gist of it... So do you want to talk about it?"

I nod and he takes me to his office and I sit and he does the same.

"It's about Bertholdt and Reiner."

His eyes look agitated, "Did they do something again?"

"N-No, it's not like that, I'm actually....well, in a, I guess you could say...a relationship with them."

He looks at me with and unsure expression, "I guess that would cause anyone to be nervous, looks like you have a lot to take in for the break."

I blush like crazy, taking his words in in a perverted way making him shake his hands defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that my dear, but I guess you should be concerned about 'that' issue."

I put my hands up to cover my face, "I just don't know what to do Erwin, I love them both so much, but the thought of me getting slit into two is-"

Suddenly I hear laughter and my eyes dart to Erwin and he was in a laughing fit.

"S-Sorry cadet, j-just don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll be fine. A little sore after, but fine."

My eyes light up a little, "Really?"

He smiles, "Of course, just tell them to be gentle."

"O-Okay, thank you Erwin, I guess I'll be going now, I need to think over some things before the break tomorrow."

He smiles and shoos me off, "Have a good day, but don't overthink the situation, you'll be alright."

I wave my goodbye's and head back to the female dorms and get some sleep. Most of them were packing to be ready to leave tomorrow but since I wasn't actually leaving, since I have nowhere to go. Now back to where I was, where will we go. I drift into sleep with the thoughts of a perfect day with Bertl and Reiner.

Today was the day of the break, I was so nervous that I got up early to shower and then I go wander into the mess hall to be greeted by my superiors'. They turned their heads and Hanji runs to me and makes me sit with her, Mike, Erwin, and Levi. She is cheery as ever and Mike smells me, making me blush.

Hanji cheers, "So I hear that you have two boyfriends, it must be tiring in more ways than one?"

I blush harder and look at Erwin and he smiles apologetically, "I-I don't really know, we don't see each other very much, but I really love them, and they enjoy my company...I think."

Levi tched, "If they break your heart, I'll break their face."

Hanji cooed, "Aww, is 'mother hen' worried about his baby chick?"

Levi pushed her away, "Go away, you stink, when was the last time you bathed?"

She laughs, "What's a bath.....just kidding shorty."

He scoffs in disgust and I chuckle and Erwin says, "You said you had plans with the two am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir."

He leaves it at that and I go to the kitchen and make me some breakfast and tea. Then I'm bothered by Hanji.

"Wow [F/N], you can cook?"

"Yeah, I lived in an orphanage and I helped in the kitchen a lot, Bertl and Reiner tried to help but just made a mess."

"So you knew them before the wall getting kicked in?"

"Yeah, we had another in our little group but he died that day, I saw things that day that I wish I didn't, and that I can't repeat. Such terrible things happened before the fall...and after."

Their eyes widened and Erwin says, "I thought you said nothing happened?"

"Nothing that I can talk about, if I say anything I will be in danger and you will be too, all I can say is that I was dragged into the Underground and sworn to secrecy for what I saw."

They all were staring at me Levi scoffs, "It doesn't surprise me that the Underground is involved, but asked for this 'you in danger' is bullshit, so fess up and spill it."

I tear up, "Only if you swear to not to hurt anyone, to give a pardon."

"What? Are you protecting them?"

"I have to."

"They can't hurt you."

"I know they can't, they wouldn't do that."

"Who is it?"

"Can we talk in a more private setting?"

"Yes, of course."

We leave to Erwin's office and things are silent, "Well?"

"You have to guarantee their safety and no arrests of treason."

"You have my word as the Commander."

Levi jumps up, "Are you serious?"

"Levi, it's for humanity, the more we know the better, please [F/N] elaborate."

"Scientists, they came to our village and wanted to experiment on the orphans, they took Bertholdt, Reiner, and our friend Marcel. I was afraid, people were acting strange and dying when they came back, but when they came back they were different, distant from me. I wanted to know why but then Marcel died and they told me to leave them. So I left as fast as I could, I made it to Trost but then I was taken and beaten until I told them what I saw. They beat me more until I swore to forget that place. Then when I saw them again I was sad, angry, still wondering what I did to make them not want me around. But in the end they just wanted to protect me, they want to kill the ones responsible for what happened to them and our Homeland, we just want to go home."

"What exactly are Reiner and Bertholdt [F/N]?"

I sniffle, "Titans sir, all of the Titans were once human, it's the fault of the scientists and their experiments, Eren's father was one of them, so don't be surprised if he is too, and Annie I found out recently."

Erwin and the rest of them are in shock, "So out of the top 10 no Top 5, 4 of them are Titans?"

"I believe so sir."

"Do you know their identities as Titans?"

I jump slightly but I can't let them hang, "Reiner is the Armored Titan."

They all gasped, "So he's responsible for-"

"And Bertholdt is the Colossal Titan."

"S-So they are responsible....for all of this."

"But they were children then, they can control it now, they moved forward with anger and grief, they were made into what they are, it wasn't their choice. Please understand that they didn't ask for this."

They were lost for words, which I understood. The people that were responsible for many deaths was in their reach, yet they gave their word. Erwin runs his fingers through his hair.

"So what did they do to you in the Underground, do you remember any names?"

"He was never there, or at least I don't think he was, but I kept hearing the name Kenny."

Levi tched, "Figures, so what did they do to you?"

"They carved me; they said it would mark me as a traitor to their cause."

"Let us see it."

"Levi?!"

"What I want to know every detail, [F/N]...if you would."

I nod and take off my shirt quickly to get it over with and they view my deep scars, Hanji saddens her voice.

"You poor dear, I will find whoever did this and experiment on them in the most painful way."

I shake my hands, "No, it was a long time ago, it's okay. Some things are best left forgotten." 

I feel cold hands touch my scars making me shiver, I turn and they belong to Levi. He looks at me with his same expression and I blush slightly as he continues to run his fingers along my scars.

Levi says, "These are not just random cuts, its Japanese...Shitty handwriting but it says 'untouched'"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

I blush and Hanji chuckles, "So they wanted to mark her as a virgin, how strange."

Levi tched, "That's the Underground for ya."

Hanji giggles at me, "So are you and the Titan boys physical yet, can they get you pregnant, this is so amazing, half Titan and half human babies."

Levi smacks her, "She is still a virgin, just look at her, she is terrified with just taking her shirt off, you can put it back on, the scars on your stomach seem to be just for their sick pleasure and don't have a meaning...It make me sick seeing such a kind girl endure so much."

I put my shirt back on but then Erwin says, "Why did they do it, why, how could you love them?"

"I-I..They are my everything, and they didn't have much choice, I really don't know their reasoning fully."

Erwin sighs, "I see, well I would like to get a confession from them and at least apologize for what they have done, I know I can't put the blame on them fully, but I would still like to hear those words from them, and this information will not leave this room."

"Yes, thank you sir."

"I shall see you off."

Erwin follows me out and then he suddenly hands me a key and a small map with directions, 

"What is this for sir?"

"It's an abandoned cabin not far from her, it is a nice little spot, you and your...companions can stay there for the break, just clean up before you leave."

I blush and he pats my back, "Don't worry and enjoy it while you're young...and be careful, don't want Hanji to have a heart attack if they impregnate you."

I blush again but only nod before I head to the mess hall to meet Reiner and Bertholdt, I'm sure they will be surprised when I tell them I found a place for us to stay. Also that they were so understanding on the issue of them being Titans.

Reiner POV

Me and Bertl have been waiting outside the mess hall for a while, I wonder how [F/N] is doing? I wonder if she is as nervous as we are, or her even more so. I hear Bertl let out a soft gasp and I look up to find [F/N] walking towards us with a small basket and a backpack with a smile and blush on her beautiful features. My heart immediately melts and thumps like a drum when I hear hear voice.

"So are you guys ready to go?"

"G-Go, where do you plan to go?"

Bertl smiles, "Yeah you said we would plan a day together, so did you make plans?"

She smiles again making my heart flutter, "Yup, we just need to saddle up and head to our destination."

"So where are we going?"

She puts her finger on my lips, making me blush, then brings her finger back to her lips and tilts her head cutely.

"It's a secret."

She then gives a shy wink at Bertl making him stiffen with a blush and making me chuckle. We both follow her as if we were dogs on a leash to the stables and head off to wherever she planned to take us. After a while of riding she strikes up a conversation.

"I have to be honest, I am a little nervous."

Bertl shouts, "I'm sure we all are, I mean none of us have done anything like this, I mean me and Reiner messed around but nothing serious ever happened."

He was blushing and I face-palm, "Jeez Bertl, now you are making me nervous."

"Reiner....Bertl?"

She gets our attention, "What?"

She looks a little sad, "I told the head of the Survey Corps....about your identities, about all of it."

My eyes widen in shock, same with Bertholdt, "[F/N], do you realize the risks now, who else knows?"

"They have sworn to secrecy so it's okay, and they are not going to incriminate any of you. They want to find out more about Titans, so I told them what happened at the Homeland, about what happened to me after that."

I stopped my horse and Bertl did the same as we eyed [F/N], she stops as she sees that we stopped.

"What do you mean 'after that', what happened to you?"

[F/N] POV

They both looked at me with hurt and worry in their eyes, I sigh and continue to our destination, 

"I'll tell you everything when we get there, it's not much further."

I hear their horses pick up the pace until I feel a hand touch the small of my back, I turn and it's Bertholdt, he looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Did something bad happen to you, did someone hurt you?"

I sigh, "It was a long time ago, and I think there was more than one, I didn't see any faces but yeah, I guess they hurt me pretty bad. But I was a child, and after that I thought I wouldn't feel again, but the moment I saw the both of you, I realized that such things couldn't break my heart."

We are almost there, just past this hill. I gaze upon a small lake and cabin, it was perfect for relaxing. There is a dock at the lake as well and since it was midday there was plenty of time to swim. I hear the boys.

"This is amazing."

"How did you know about this place?"

I pull out the key, "Erwin helped me out."

Reiner scoffs a little, "Just don't let him get too close."

I chuckle, "That won't be an issue, plus I think he's got the hots for his Corporal."

They seem stunned and so I continue to the posts to tie my horse in place. They follow me in the cabin and it is really nice and simple, I head to the kitchen and put the lunches out to then put my bags away in the bedroom. The boys both come in the bedroom and situate their belongings as well. I blush thinking that we are all going to be in the same bed together, this was happening too fast but I couldn't help but still be okay since I trusted them both. I look over to notice Reiner stripping and was now only in a pair of tight shorts, I turn away and blush and I hear him chuckle.

"[F/N], we are going swimming, better hurry and change too."

Bertl interrupts, "Reiner, please. [F/N], so what happened to you, are you afraid that we might judge you for-"

I shake my head, "No No No, It's just that... the men took me to the Underground and made me swear to secrecy about what happened in the Homeland, and they hurt me a lot."

Bertl stutters, "H-How did they hurt you?"

"I guess I'll just have to show you."

I unbutton my shirt to reveal the scars on my stomach, both Bertl and Reiner looked of hurt, and as if blaming themselves.

"[F/N]...I-I"

I turn around with the shirt still covering my back and I look at Bertl and his eyes widen.

"You mean you have more-on your-"

I only nod and give him the 'ok' to take it off. He pulls down my shirt a little shaky and once my shirt falls I hear his knees hit the floor and arms wrap around me with his face against the small of my back and Reiner still in shock.

I can hear sobs from Bertl, "[F/N]....[F/N]! I'm so sorry."

I hold Bertl's hands, "They asked if there were any other children at the village, I told them that everyone was dead, I couldn't risk them hurting you both as well, back then I thought that since you both didn't want me around, that I deserved it, but even when I thought you hated me, I still wouldn't let them hurt you."

I gave a light chuckle and suddenly Reiner pulls me into a rough kiss, it had passion, love, hurt, want, so many feeling packed into one kiss. He parted and rested his forehead against mine.

"You never deserved any of that, if anything we deserved it. I love you so much [F/N]."

I hug Reiner and Bertl gets up and I break the hug to turn and Bertl and he kisses me and I feel the same emotions radiating off of him as Reiner's kiss. Since I was turned Reiner started to attack my neck, I whimpered slightly against Bertl's mouth and he slides his tongue past my lips and I open my mouth a little to give the okay. Reiner starts using his teeth in my neck and I push my hand against his chest to only feel solid muscle, it felt like armor. Bertholdt's 'towering' form hovering over me, with such colossal force, then Reiner slides a hand inside my bra and Bertl wraps his arm around to do the same to the other breast. I whimper even more, I didn't want to start this already.

"W-Wait ngh."

They both stop immediately and retreat their hands and Bertl says, 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just...I don't want to do that so soon, we wanted to spend the day together."

Reiner kisses my forehead, "Gotcha, it's okay. Let's go swimming."

I nod and we are all still blushing but me and Bertl get undressed into our basic swimwear(bra and underwear, boxers for Bertl) and we headed to the dock with Reiner running full speed(scary) and jumping right in. He said it was chilly but not too bad, Bertholdt jumping in after and I followed. Once I resurfaced I felt the coldness shock me, Reiner lied, it's colder than a witch's tit.(something I grew up hearing) I rub my shoulders trying to warm up but my teeth are chattering like crazy, I look at Bertl and he looks concerned.

"Are you cold [F/N]?"

"Yeah, it's really cold."

He swims up and holds me to his chest, jeez this guy is a furnace. I embrace him as well and Reiner chuckles.

"No fair, you two starting without me."

Bertl tched, "No, [F/N] is cold."

Once I felt better we all swam and played around just like old times until we got tired and went to the dock and laid out to dry. The sun felt refreshing, it was nice to relax for a bit. Once we were dry enough we head inside to dress and fix our dinner, just simple sandwiches which were really good since swimming made me starving. We chatted more and shared a few laughs and when we were finished we decided it was time to talk about what as going to happen. We sat on the couch and I broke the silence.

"Sooo, how are we going to do this, I mean there are two of you, and one of me. I am not 'educated' very well about this so how are we going to play this out?"

We are all blushing but Reiner coughs, "U-Umm, actually me and Bertl talked and we may have planned it out."

I smiled shyly, "So you planned without me?"

"N-No, of course we would need your permission first, but we talked...and since Bertholdt liked you first, and he has more control, and is gentle, we think that he should be your first. But since that would happen we also decided that I would prepare you, then I would go after Bertl and then whatever you wanted would fill in the blanks."

I blush, "I-I trust the both of you...so umm, I really don't know how to start, I'm a little shaky."

They smile at me and get up taking my hand, Bertl smiles, 

"We'll take care of you [F/N]."

"O-Okay."

We reach the bedroom and they immediately discard their shirts making me blush and turn away.

Reiner says, "[F/N], do you want to take our bottoms off?"

I squeak out, "I don't care, t-that's fine!?"

Bertl turns me around and noticed my tears threatening to fall.

"[F/N]?....Are you afraid?"

"I don't know, I'm nervous, excited, scared, I don't know what to do."

He kisses my hand and holds it, "I know, I feel the same...see....my hands are shaking too."

He puts my hand on his chest and I feel his heartbeat thumping like crazy.

"I love you so much."

I look at Reiner and have him join and I kiss him, "I love you both, you both mean so much."

Reiner kisses me again with more fire and uses his tongue which I accept immediately as Bertl starts undressing me. I grip Reiner's hair making him let out a groan of arousal as he bites my bottom lip. I start to feel weak in the knees as I feel Bertholdt's hands running ghostly around my bare skin. I shudder and my whole body is tingly. Reiner must have felt that I was weighing down so his picks me up and sits me on the bed hovering over me. He attacks my neck then my breasts, I moaned slightly and tried to cover my mouth but Reiner stops me.

"No [F/N], please let me hear more, I've waited so long to hear your voice."

I blush but nod for him to continue and he kisses lower until he stops at my womanhood and begins kissing my inner thigh and nipping playfully causing me to jump.

"This might be uncomfortable but I'll make it better...okay?"

I nod, "O-Okay Reiner."

He slowly started rubbing circles until he inserted his middle finger inside. I cringed at the strange feeling but tried to relax. He started moving in and out and he soon adds another. I have the same reaction but the he starts to stretch me and it hurts slightly.

"Bert-Bertholdt, please...it hurts, I need to distract myself."

Reiner kisses my thigh, "Sorry, it will get better, Bertl, try to help her out."

Bertl sits and kisses me as his hand glides to my bare chest kneading them until he kisses my neck to bite down making me yelp/moan. After a few minutes Reiner's movements started to feel good.

"R-Reiner, it's good...it feels good Reiner."

I start squirming in pleasure and I look at his smile, "I will make you feel even better [F/N]."

He suddenly put his face at my womanhood and blew cool air making me jolt up and arch my back. He takes the opportunity to push and swirl his tongue against the most sensitive nerves. My body starts involuntarily moving so he holds my hip to help as he thrusts his fingers faster. I feel like I'm about to burst, and so I run my fingers through his blonde hair and tug slightly.

"R-Reiner, I'm-I'm gonna."

Reiner suddenly pulls back with a strand of saliva breaking and he wipe his lips. He looks at Bertholdt and he nods pulling back. Bertl moves to me picking me up to have me sit on his lap while his back is against the headboard.

"[F/N], I want you to go at your own pace for now, then when you're ready I'll take over. Okay...are you ready."

I nod as my hands are shaking as I grip his shoulders. He holds my hips and rubs circles before gripping to lower me. I whimper as I feel the tip come in contact.

"[F/N]"

Bertl kisses my lips and lowers me as he thrusts upward pushing himself in fully. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and tears fall.

"Bert-Bertholdt ngh mmm!"

"Sorry, please don't cry."

He wipes my tears and he gasps out with sweat forming on his forehead and his eyes shut tight and mouth slightly open. I whine escapes my lips as I gaze on Bertholdt, he is so loving, everything that Reiner and Bertholdt are are doing, it's all for me. I start to relax and move earning a moan from him.

"Bertl, it-it hurts but it's okay. I love you so much."

I sit up pulling out most of the way to slide back down, moaning and still shuddering. We move with a steady rhythm and I'm feeling little pain.

"Bertholdt, it's okay now, I feel weak, you can take over now."

I smile a little and he does the same, kissing me as he flips me over without pulling out. He grips my outer thigh with one hand and the other he intertwines his fingers with mine and thrusts a little harder. 

"Ngh..Bert-Bertholdt-ngh I-I it's good."

Our bodies moving in sync with each other brings us both closer to our climax.

"[F-F/N], I'm close ngh."

"M-Me too, Bertholdt...Bertholdt."

"C-Can I...inside?"

"I-It's fine, hurry."

He snapped his hips hitting a spot that made me hit my climax and his climax hit with a growling cry as I felt him burst inside which only made my orgasm more intense. Our breathing was ragged but was calming as he held me close to him and rests his head against my chest and runs his fingers through my hair as he pulls out earning a moan from both of us.

Reiner chuckles, "Well that was something to watch, I nearly came just by watching."

I looked and he was stroking himself, making me blush.

"Whenever you are ready for me."

"Just give me a minute."

Bertl was falling asleep on me and his face was cute and peaceful and it made me smile. I kiss his nose making him groan and he holds me closer.

"Bertl..I'm getting up."

He nods and moves off me carefully and I sit up, I jolt slightly at the stinging/tingly feeling at my lower half.

"So what do you have in store for me?"

Reiner smiles and points to his leaking erection, and makes me blush.

"Could you play with me a little [F/N]?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

I scoot over and grasp his cock and he stiffens and runs his fingers through my hair giving a loving look. I I kiss the tip and swirl my tongue, it was a bit bitter but not terrible so I start sucking and bobbing my head. He begins moaning and thrusted his hips upward. I almost gagged but I pulled back before it happened. He moans a 'sorry' as I continue, I start to feel him swell and twitch and he pulls me off and turns me to be on my hands and knees above Bertholdt. His eyes were half lidded and he smiles up at me and then Reiner inserts himself, and at the new position I cry out. He snaps his hips to where I hear skin slapping skin, my body was numb with pleasure, everything was fuzzy. Bertholdt sits up and kisses me with me sloppily kissing back and Reiner starts to get rougher.

"[F/N], suck Bertholdt's cock, I'm sure he enjoyed watching us."

I stare into Bertl's eyes and I look down and notice that he is hard again. I bend down and take him in my mouth and I hear them both moan out and Reiner says,

"[F/N], you're tightening up, you really are enjoying this...ngh I'm glad..sh-shit I'm gonna cum."

I only moaned and Bertholdt was panting and moaning as the vibrations were sending him into bliss.

"[F/N], you're really good."

"Hell yeah she is, every inch of her is amazing ngh."

I only blush and continue working on Bertl as Reiner continues to snap his hips at an inhuman speed. I feel my climax nearing once again and so I start sucking more on Bertholdt and Reiner must know I'm nearing my climax as well because he starts hitting deeper, if that was possible, grinding against my g spot making me see white as I climax. My moans send Bertholdt off the edge and he cums down my throat and down my chin and as I tightened around Reiner, it made him thrust hard as he burst inside me. He pulls out and I feel his release run down my thighs and we are a shuddering mess. I go limp and collapse on Bertholdt.

"I love you guys so much, you're both amazing."

Reiner pulls me to have me in the middle and holds my back close to his chest and Bertholdt kisses my forehead and wraps my leg around his waist.

"You are the one who is amazing [F/N]."

Reiner chuckled, "I was going to say the same."

"I-I love you Bertholdt, I love you Reiner."

"I love you too [F/N]."

"I love you more."

We fall asleep quickly and in the morning we were still entangled in each other and I knew that from now on every morning would be like this because Erwin had arranged a private room for the three of us. They were my childhood friends, and yes we drifted apart, but we found each other again, and now we would never leave each other's sides ever again.

End.


End file.
